ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Showing Up
}} Cousin rivalry is on display as Gontor Hammerfell uses delaying tactics to slow Durkon and his kin's progress. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Council of Clans Guard with Black Beard ◀ * Clan Whiterock Male Guard ◀ ▶ Transcript Logann: Aunt Sigdi, do you prefer an sword or a battleaxe? Sigdi Thundershield: Axe, please, thanks. "Swoonsh!" With his own great axe, Durkon's cousin Logann disarms one of the dominated dwarves, sending the smaller axe up and over to Sigdi's outstretched hand. Sigdi Thundershield: Haha, stop showin' off an' go help yer cousin. Logann slashes Gontor, "SLAASH", inflicting damage. Durkon smiles slightly at seeing this. Gontor Hammerfell: Ahhh! Gontor Hammerfell: What am I doing? I'm letting myself get distracted, just like my master did. I don't need to defeat these dwarves, I just need to keep them out of the inner chamber for a few more minutes. Gontor Hammerfell: Blade barrier! A wall of spinning tribladed knives appears between Gontor and his opponents. Logann: Oh, you think that's gonna stop me? Big mistake, picking a wall— Logann walks through the spinning knives, taking damage. Logann: Nnnnh!!—we can still get through! Logann: I guess an evil monster like you will never understand that us dwarves are willing to fight with every last breath, every last drop of our blood, to protect— Durkon: Greater Dispel Magic. The wall of spinning knives fades. Durkon: Cure Critical Wounds. Logann is covered in light as Durkon applies the spell. '' '''Logann': You'd think a cleric of Thor wouldn't need to steal his buddy's thunder like that. Durkon: Sorry, Cousin. I usually try na to outshine the party fighter, but I'm used ta workin' wit a much stronger one! Sigdi Thundershield: Och, if ye boys cannae get along, so help me I will turn this battle around! D&D Context * Blade Barrier is a 6th level spell w which creates a wall of whirling blades. They do 1d6 damage per level, and Gontor is known to be at least 13th level, so minimum 13d6, with half damage taken if a Reflex saving throw is made. ** The relatively high damage dealt by Blade Barrier along with his general combat prowess indicates that Logann is probably of moderately high level at this point. * Greater Dispel Magic is 6th level for clerics, and is a more powerful version of the basic Dispel Magic spell, capable of cancelling spell and other magic effects. * Cure Critical Wounds is a 4th level cleric spell. It heals 4d8 damage plus 1 point per level of the caster. Durkon is 13th level in this comic. Trivia * This is the latest appearance of the Council of Clans guard with the black beard, first appearing in #1155. External Links * 1169}} View the comic * 591633}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Blade Barrier Category:Uses Greater Dispel Magic Category:Uses Cure Critical Wounds Category:Uses cure wounds